


20秒無瑕上妝

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	20秒無瑕上妝

***時間點：周年集訓激情夜**

***勿上升**

**又名 如果那天王俊凱有開門 的後續**

 

 

>>

 

　　王俊凯听见敲门声，大晚上的还有一丝被打扰的不悦，开门后见到易烊千玺睁着双清澈的茶色眼睛，颔首抬眼的角度显得眼睛特别圆、眼神特别无辜，头发微湿搭在脑上，刘海一绺绺垂在额前，宽松过大的白色短袖穿在身上，只露出了半截手臂和一双白花花的小细腿，赤足踩地的两只脚掌还因局促不安而交叠着脚尖，脚趾扭捏的曲起。

 

　　「哥……」

 

　　王俊凯微瞠大眼，心头一跳，迅速伸手把人扯进屋里，关门落锁，「你也不怕被看见！」

 

　　易烊千玺顺势窝进王俊凯怀里，双手环住他的腰，下颚靠在他肩上，不只身子骨软绵绵的，声音也是，「那你还气吗？」

 

　　「我没……」王俊凯习惯性回搂易烊千玺，揽在怀里的人温暖柔软却消瘦，浑身散发着刚沐浴过后的湿气和香味，「你又不吹头发。」

 

　　「你两天没给我吹头。」易烊千玺的声调里藏着丝丝委屈，本来低沉酥麻的声线拖得绵长柔软，控诉着见面后连着两日迟迟不搭理自己的男朋友。

 

　　王俊凯轻吁口气，罢了罢了，本来积郁多日的情绪被易烊千玺这奶声奶气的服软彻底吹散，再较劲下去也没意思，况且易烊千玺这副模样他也没法松手，只是口头上的告诫还是得有，「下次别再轻易答应帮忙，不是每个人都安好心，懂吗？」

 

　　「知道啦哥哥。」易烊千玺抬起埋在王俊凯颈窝的脑袋，朝王俊凯露出小白牙和小梨涡，两颊圆圆的凹陷像甜美的陷阱等着王俊凯跳下去，「那你现在可以亲亲我了吗？」

 

　　王俊凯深知其中蹊跷，却甘之如饴，桃花大眼凝视着易烊千玺的面孔，描摹着他一颦一笑，虎牙接着亮起，「可以。」

 

　　唇瓣相贴时还能感到牙膏的薄荷气息，混着两人嘴里湿热的温度，舌尖尝到的清凉很快被唾液的湿滑温热盖过，吮过唇珠、舔过齿列，触碰到敏感的上颚，口腔内每一处都沦陷，久违的亲吻从温存到缠绵，挑起了空气的湿度和身体的燥热。

 

　　易烊千玺适时发出几声轻咛，成功地让王俊凯收在他后脑和腰背的手双双转移阵地，向下捧住两瓣圆翘的臀肉往上一颠，易烊千玺配合地顺势抬腿夹住王俊凯的腰，整个人被王俊凯给抱了起来，两人的唇瓣短暂分离，易烊千玺紧勾着王俊凯的脖子，低头再度吻上。

 

　　甜甜腻腻。

 

　　房间不大，堪堪放下床铺和桌椅，王俊凯后退没几步小腿肚就碰到床沿，抱着易烊千玺一同坐下，双手隔着薄薄衣料搓揉掌下弹性良好的小屁股，摸没两把就感觉出不对劲了。

 

　　王俊凯稍稍分开两人纠缠的唇舌，易烊千玺被吻得痴迷，粉色的小舌尖追着王俊凯退出的舌，接触到空调的凉意才睁眼，有些茫然地看着王俊凯。

 

　　「小朋友不乖啊。」王俊凯压低声线，凑上前咬住易烊千玺的唇珠，还伸在外的舌尖下意识舔了一口侵略性极强的薄唇，惹得咬在唇珠上的力道又重了些，覆在臀上揉捏的手摸到腿根，把长到遮住大腿的衣襬往上撩起，里面空空的什么也没穿。

 

　　接触到空气的下半身让易烊千玺目光清澈了起来，耳尖却越发通红，双脚分开跨坐在王俊凯腿上的姿势使稍早前自行清洗润滑过的某个地方湿湿凉凉的，王俊凯的指尖顺着细嫩的大腿内侧划拉而过，又点着肌肤一步步往后走，摸进了股间，触碰到柔软湿润的纹理。

 

　　「那是因为哥哥太坏了。」易烊千玺缩了缩，声音酥软，哥哥二字更是轻轻带过，说人坏时却能掺着娇嗔，一句话让他说得撩人万分，轻易勾走王俊凯的魂。

 

　　「那可怎么办，」王俊凯一手掐着柔嫩的臀肉，另一手指尖摸索着早已润滑过的入口，抠弄着皱褶，不时探进又退出，惹得易烊千玺不自觉的缩紧那处，像是要挽留，又似害羞推拒，王俊凯亲了亲他，三分哄人七分调笑，「哥哥现在疼你好不好啊小朋友。」

 

　　易烊千玺被那如搔痒般的逗弄惹得浑身难耐，早先清理润滑时就自己摸过，手指虽细长但只是搞得那处更加空虚，满脑子都反复咀嚼被男朋友填满时的快意，现在却连指头都吝啬给予，真气人。

 

　　「小凯……」易烊千玺噘着嘴，语调甜腻，扭了扭腰，眼神颇有丝怨怼的味道。

 

　　王俊凯受不了小对象这样的表情跟语气，尤其在对方的手主动凑上来后，王俊凯抓住易烊千玺，连着自己的食指一起塞进那温暖湿热的穴口里，还残留在里面的润滑水渍一下就沾湿了两人的手指，王俊凯贴在易烊千玺红透的耳边低声笑道：「刚刚怎么弄的，也弄给哥哥看好不好？」

 

　　易烊千玺瞋过一眼，本来还有点儿害臊，想抽回自己的手，但看见王俊凯坏兮兮的笑容，脑子里又有了别的想法──也不是不可以呢，只是既然都要做了，那不玩点刺激的不是很吃亏吗。

 

　　「好呀。」易烊千玺歪着脑袋一笑，成功把王俊凯迷晕，感觉对方胯间那沉甸甸的重量都站起来顶到自己，易烊千玺趁机推着王俊凯躺下，等王俊凯躺平，易烊千玺又是露出梨涡，眼角耳尖都红艳艳的，「那你看好了啊哥哥──」

 

　　王俊凯还没从那声甜腻的哥哥跟乖巧的梨涡冲击中缓过来，就见易烊千玺转过身，双膝跪在他胸侧，趴伏在他身上，白嫩的小屁股对着他，湿润嫣红的穴口正收缩着，泛着水光。

 

　　「易易！」王俊凯总算明白易烊千玺要做什么，那双修长白皙、骨节分明的手指摸索着股缝，在他面前滑进了柔嫩的后穴，中指先探进了入口，一下被吸紧，整根手指没入后又抽了出来，带出含在里头的润滑液，晶莹泛滥。

 

　　后穴一吞一吐，食指跟中指并在一起插入，接着撑开，里头深红的通道不断紧缩，看得王俊凯下意识滚动喉结，憋在裤裆里的巨物完全苏醒，硬梆梆的杵在里头很是难受，想进到里面，用敏感的肉身去体会通道里的香艳。

 

　　王俊凯想着同时手也动了，扒开那两瓣白皙的臀肉，拇指跟着抠进穴口，又热又软。

 

　　易烊千玺停顿了两秒，腰不自主向前拱，王俊凯却捞回他，连同易烊千玺的手指一起探入开发，另一手摸到前方圈住易烊千玺同样硬起的柱身撸弄，惹得易烊千玺轻喘了几口气，腰都软了半截，急忙收回手撑住身体。

 

　　王俊凯没勉强他，自顾自的把手指放进那处挖戳着，然而下半身也不住挺动，急须抚慰，易烊千玺见了那在自己面前鼓起的巨大，索性不管后头的动静，将王俊凯的性器掏出，终于脱离裤子束缚的硕大尺寸十分可观，暗红的前端昭示着欲望的勃发。

 

　　易烊千玺盯着看了几秒，随后双手捧着根部，伸出舌尖试探性地舔了舔，王俊凯瞬间不淡定了，曲起膝盖也不知道想干嘛，连手上的动作也止住，易烊千玺拍开他的腿弯，「别停呀哥。」说罢便含住饱胀的顶端，舌面抵着冠状处吸吮。

 

　　敏感的龟头哪里受得了这般湿热的刺激，如果是正面看见易烊千玺含着那里的模样，王俊凯觉得自己恐怕能直接交代出来了。

 

　　温暖柔软的口腔包裹着那处，手圈着根部上下套弄，易烊千玺张着嘴都酸疼，无奈却含不下全部，光是吞吐着前端就十分吃力，嘴角磨得都有些发麻，还得注意牙齿别碰嗑到了，实在累人。

 

　　王俊凯只感觉不时吸吮自己的嘴和舌头带来莫大的快感，忍不住挺动腰胯，来回几次没克制好力道，猛地顶进了易烊千玺的喉咽，惹得人瞬间眼眶通红，眼角泛泪，呜呜出声。

 

　　易烊千玺被顶到眼泪都直接流下来，不只眼眶，连鼻尖脸颊都通红一片，连忙把那要命的巨根吐出，边咳边气愤地从王俊凯身上下来，指控的眼神可怜巴巴地盯着王俊凯。

 

　　「诶，对不起对不起。」王俊凯连忙起身，拉过易烊千玺，看人又咳又呕的，一时间还真怕把人顶坏了，但很快又心猿意马起来，易烊千玺连双唇都红艳，嘴角更是在刚才的折磨下泛红，整张脸像是被欺负得狠了，处处通红，眼角垂泪。

 

　　「易易啊……」王俊凯心里急切，动作却轻柔地把人按回床铺，压上去亲吻易烊千玺的脸，嘴唇掠过眼帘、滑过鼻尖，最后停在易烊千玺略微红肿的唇瓣上厮磨。

 

　　晾在空气中鼓胀的性器依旧宣示着存在感，顶在易烊千玺腿根不住磨蹭，易烊千玺眨巴着水润晶亮的浅褐色眸子，里头波光流转，盯着王俊凯瞧，「脱衣服啊哥。」

 

　　两人进门后不到五分钟就滚到床上，都准备好提枪上阵，衣服却如刚进门般穿挂在身上，王俊凯一听自家么儿发声，三两下就把自己扒光，急得连裤子都是单脚勾着甩踹到地，易烊千玺身上那件单薄的白衣更不成阻碍，在脱的时候王俊凯越发觉得自家小朋友胆子大心也大，只穿这件在宿舍里走动，撩谁呢。

 

　　王俊凯想着忽然就来气，这两条笔直白嫩的小羊腿被人看去了可怎么办！让易烊千玺在外别穿短裤他是照做了，可宿舍也不算内吧，直接不穿裤蹦跳简直是用脚摩擦王俊凯的理智边缘。

 

　　「小朋友，你来敲门的时候外面没人吧？」

 

　　「哪儿啊？」易烊千玺眨了眨眼，手戳戳梨涡的位置，「你再晚个几分钟开门，可能厕所就要有人出来了吧。」说完手戳着的地方就自动凹陷下去，易烊千玺轻轻抿着嘴笑，抬眼看王俊凯，「被看到怎么办呀哥哥？」

 

　　「办你。」见易烊千玺眼底的精光，王俊凯知道小朋友又皮了，抬起易烊千玺的左腿架上自己右肩，双脚跨跪在他另只腿上，易烊千玺被迫侧着身体，双腿大开几乎被扳成直角，白皙精瘦的大腿肌肉紧绷着，穴口随着王俊凯的话语紧张地缩和。

 

　　「等…、啊！」易烊千玺下意识想躲，那烫热的硕大前端就挤开层层皱褶，推了进来，一点点撑开肠道内部，每推进一寸，易烊千玺似乎就能感觉到那巨物上头伏起的脉络，就如刚才自己舌尖感受到忒忒跳动的青筋浮现般狰狞吓人。

 

　　王俊凯扶着易烊千玺的腿，挺着腰杆将阴茎一推到底，皱褶纹理被撑平，周遭的软肉随着刚才的扩张白里透红，易烊千玺大口吐气，尽管有过润滑，一下子接受王俊凯那处还是吃力，说不上疼，就是胀。

 

　　感觉有什么强势的硬热活物闯进来，从最脆弱的地方一举攻进，易烊千玺手指揪着枕头，看向王俊凯的目光含水，王俊凯安抚地摸着他的躯体，从线条精实漂亮的小腿往上摸，指腹滑过腿侧，来到囊袋和两人交和处的中间，这里的肌肤薄嫩，一摸就痒，还酥麻战栗。

 

　　易烊千玺受不了这般挑逗，扭了扭腰，夹紧臀部，朝王俊凯的腰胯处蹭，接收到信号的王俊凯也不忍耐，抽出半截性器，又一次顶入。

 

　　湿热的肉壁紧紧绞着外来者，随着抽插的动作贴和它形状一次次被撑开又闭合，易烊千玺脸埋在枕头里闷声哼气，所有叫喊触到了蓬松的棉花里都被吞噬，王俊凯不满现状，一边操着紧致的内里，一边拉过易烊千玺的手，让他盖在覆了层六块腹肌的细腰上。

 

　　「你摸摸，我在里面呢易易。」

 

　　易烊千玺被顶得不行，早就能感觉到那凶猛的巨物肏到深处时腹腔被顶撞搅弄的情形，而掌心被强按上自己的下腹部，随着王俊凯一次次的插入，肌肤似乎能感觉到一股股的冲击，透过腹肌撞击到手心，「啊、…不行……」

 

　　声音掺杂着呜咽，易烊千玺感觉自己的叫喊越发甜腻可怕，体内的肉刃要凿穿肉壁似的猛烈操干，被撑开的大腿根酸痛发麻，前列腺被摩擦顶弄时的快意逼得人要疯。

 

　　「不要、啊…哥…哥哥……」

 

　　看易烊千玺瞇着眼，眼睑嫣红，眉心轻拧，张嘴用语不成调的啜泣腔调喊他，王俊凯缓下动作，小幅度的挺进，侧过脸一寸寸吮吻着易烊千玺的腿侧，从小腿肚吻上膝窝，又含咬住大腿内侧的嫩肉吸吮，硬是留下红红紫紫的斑驳痕迹，随后才放下他的腿，将易烊千玺翻正，整个人俯身压下，封缄住那张喘息哼咛的嘴。

 

　　易烊千玺感觉到王俊凯的靠近，双手马上攀附到他肩头，顺从地伸出舌尖任人采撷掠夺，王俊凯的手轻抚到他胸前，拧起兴奋发硬的乳尖揉捏，另一手滑过腹肌起伏，握住弩张的性器，前端玲口处已经有些湿润。

 

　　易烊千玺被摸得脑袋发热，更别说那深埋在体内的东西不时操顶着彰显腰劲，「哈啊……」王俊凯终于放过他的唇，得以喘息，但下颚、颈项、喉结接连落入王俊凯嘴里，接着锁骨触被轻啃，虎牙在上头摩擦的感觉有些疼，下一秒便是肌肤被强力吸吮的麻痒疼痛。

 

　　易烊千玺飘忽的神识终于回笼，惊恐的瞠眼，脱口而出的却是带着情欲低哑的口吻，「你干嘛？」

 

　　锁骨乃至胸腹都被王俊凯留下斑斑点点，易烊千玺若不是腰软腿酸定要翻身跟他拼命，抗议还没出口，王俊凯便挺腰，干得易烊千玺瞬间说不出话来，只能闭眼呻吟。

 

　　每一下都准确戳在前列腺上，加之前方被王俊凯握在手中套弄，双重的刺激搅得他眼前发黑，晕头转向，全身注意力都集中在腰腹深处蔓延开来的酸麻快感，又热又痒，随着王俊凯的动作持续累积着，堆栈到达一个巅峰。

 

　　王俊凯看着易烊千玺似痛苦又似享受的神情，微张着嘴却吐不出声，全身肌肉紧紧绷起，抠抓在自己背后的指尖深陷，他知道易烊千玺即将高潮，对着穴口附近的前列腺一阵猛操，易烊千玺半阖着的眼帘跳动，仰起的下颚顺着颈项沿着肩线，拉出一道完美的弧度。

 

　　精液随着王俊凯的顶弄频率一股股射出，易烊千玺的身体逐渐放松下来，后穴却在高潮后绞得更紧，紧紧勒住还在体内逞凶斗狠的入侵物，王俊凯掐着易烊千玺的腰胯，狠狠干着又热又紧的肉穴。

 

　　刚高潮完万分敏感的身体是有些禁不住操的，易烊千玺蜷着脚趾，带着痛又爽的感觉再次从后穴被摩擦冲撞中散开，「不…不不行……不要、哥哥…呜！」

 

　　易烊千玺摇晃着脑袋，去推王俊凯腰腹的手却酸软无力，感觉有什么又要流出来，但也阻止不了……

 

　　王俊凯在好几次抽插后终于深深挺进，按着易烊千玺的腿根牢牢抓住对方，两人紧紧相贴，随着阴茎跳动，汩汩精液全射在温热湿软的通道里，而易烊千玺半阖着眼，居然又在几番顶弄下射了，微微软下的性器吐出透明的精水，跟高潮时射出的精液不同，只是像流水般从玲口冒出，沿着性器滑落，滴湿了腹部。

 

　　易烊千玺失神地望着某处，陌生的快感席卷全身，不受控制的情事体验让他忍不住鼻尖通红，眼泪冒出汇聚在眼角，承受一定的重量后滑下。

 

　　王俊凯射完后也不抽出来，松手趴下压在易烊千玺身上，这才发现易烊千玺哭得乱七八糟，慌张地去抹他颊边泪痕，「易易？」

 

　　「我都说不要了……」易烊千玺眼尾殷红，看着王俊凯，声音含着呜咽，「你还弄。」

 

　　「可是……」王俊凯想说你哪次不是边喊不要边爽到哭的呢，刚刚还射了两次，但看着易烊千玺的眼泪又不敢乱说，「我错了，你别哭。」

 

　　易烊千玺抿嘴，睁着眼盯他，伴随着泪光的无声控诉。

 

　　「诶诶诶，我的错我的错。」王俊凯受不了小对象这副委屈得要死的模样，连忙抱住人又亲又蹭，亲到那两颗小梨涡出现也不肯罢嘴，毕竟年轻气盛，这番磨蹭加上爱人晕红的肌肤和眼泪，还埋在温柔乡的东西再次苏醒，难以自持。

 

 

 

>>

 

沙雕硬广：

 

　　「王俊凯！」在几轮滚床后两人终于消停，在浴室嬉闹也压低了声量，进入贤者时间后易烊千玺这才发现问题所在，「你你你你属狗吗！」

 

　　「怎么了易易？」王俊凯睁着双漂亮桃花眼，尽可能装做不知道易烊千玺在说什么。

 

　　易烊千玺气呼呼指着自己身上斑斑点点的青紫痕迹，「这些要怎么办！」最可怕的是锁骨上也有！是要他穿高领跳舞吗？王俊凯你下面那根要不剁掉算了？

 

　　「易易，不要怕，我有个七夕礼物送你！」王俊凯笑嘻嘻地把人压回床上，接着掏出一小黑金属管。

 

　　20秒无瑕上妆，你值得拥有。

 

  
（這篇車車最開始的梗其實就是蘭蔻爸爸發的糖 據說這是QQ裡的廣告）  


 

 

沙雕彩蛋：

 

　　前天破解了新成就，以至于王俊凯有些得意忘形，忘了带套还忘了明日要排练，惹得他家小朋友隔天醒来万分不爽，就算是小朋友先行勾引惹的祸，也还是能气鼓鼓的说不理人就不理。

 

　　易烊千玺把自己包得密不透风，戴着黑色帽子、红色宽大长袖卫衣、黑色运动裤，跳舞省电模式全开，走位也如仙子般用飘的过去。

 

　　王俊凯盯着看了好久，易烊千玺也不理他。

 

　　在练新歌舞蹈时，王俊凯终于有了机会碰瓷，更正，破冰。

 

　　舞蹈开场是王俊凯背对着坐在沙发椅背上，几秒后得从易烊千玺身边绕过去回到沙发中央坐下，王俊凯在绕过时手指装作无意的滑过易烊千玺肩膀，翘脚坐着的人细不可察地缩了缩，王俊凯要跨过去时，毫无意外的又表演了一次什么叫做平地摔小王子。

 

　　哎呀哎呀哎呀──

 

　　直接扑到了气成球的小对象身上，嘴里抱歉手里却趁机摸摸掐掐了好几把。

 

　　来回几次总是摔同个地方，易烊千玺总算憋不住，奶凶奶凶，「你干嘛！」

 

　　王俊凯抓紧机会贴在耳边低语，「你什么时候不气了我就不摔了。」

 

 

Fin.


End file.
